thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
OOM-85
OOM-85, known by his battle droids OOM Commander OOM-85 and Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies OOM-85 is a OOM command battle droid that is stationed onboard the Ringo Vinda Space Station during The Last of the Droids era. OOM-85 is different from every other Commander Droid. Personality OOM-85 appears to be slightly impatient, and is used to getting his way, no matter what he has to do to get it. He is also somewhat snappy, and often treats the Imperials as though they're stupid. OOM-85 is a well known OOM command battle droid throughout The Last of the Droids and stands 1.91 meters tall and carries an E-5 Blaster rifle for protection. OOM-85 is loyal to the Separatist New Order and New Confederacy of Independent Systems' cause. He dislikes any Imperial and will usually kill the Imperial first. If they're a Separatist, he'll be friends with them. As a leader in the war, he commands a ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship as his personal flagship. History Captured on Starblazer OOM-85 is mentioned to be the best of the OOM Commander Battle Droids in the army. He is called upon by one of the Commander Battle Droids to lead an attack on Starblazer on a mission to kill Curtis. He takes the Droid Gunships and a small platoon of B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids to invade the Imperial-I class Star Destroyer. He predicted that the Imperial Officer would order the forces to attack the platoon instead of the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer and the ''Recusant-''class light destroyer they were supposed to fight against, and ordered both ships to open fire on Starblazer, heavily damaging the ship. After clearing the ship of AT-ATs and Stormtroopers, OOM-85 did a droid count and found that they had lost 7 B2s and 9 B1s. When the droid that had given him the count said that he was unsure of their success, OOM-85 said that they were going to destroy the command center even if they only had eight droids with them. He told the Droid Gunships to remain in the hangar, and led the remaining droids up the ventilation shafts to head to the command center without being spotted. They were spotted coming out of the vents by and a small fight ensued. Curtis ordered the commander to surrender, and he did, telling his army to drop their weapons. After giving the officer his name, Curtis Starts telling OOM-85 and his forces their terms of surrender. Tricking the Officer ]] OOM-85, his B1 Battle Droids, OM-9 and OM-4, and his B2 Super Battle Droids put their weapons down and listened to the evil officer. Curtis asked OOM-85 what is his name and he responded with "OOM-85". OOM-85 later stated that Curtis was really stupid. The Officer grabbed OOM-85's neck and yelled that he's not stupid (even though he really is). OOM-85 could hardly breathe and told the Officer he knew how to blow up the Ringo Vinda Space Station. Curtis then dropped OOM-85 and asked him how to to destroy the Ringo Vinda Space Station. A B1 Battle Droid stood up and asked his OOM Commander Battle Droid what was he doing but OOM-85 told him to be quiet and the B1 sat back down. Then, the Officer told OOM-85 to tell him how to destroy the Space Station and then he may let the OOM Commander live. OOM-85 agreed. Later, he told him to shoot the Command Center but it was protected by 4 Turbolasers and asked the Officer if he wanted him to show him how to get around the Turbolasers. Escaping the Imperial-I Curtisand OOM-85 asked the Officer if they had any refreshments. The Officer told his 2nd In Command to see as OOM-85 told the Officer that this wouldn't take to long. This was OOM-85's plan the whole time! He tricked the Imperial Officer by giving him false info, drinking Oil, and letting Trench's Armada of ''Munificent-''class star frigates and his ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer come out of hyperspace. The Officer was confused and then realized OOM-85's trick. The OOM Commander jumped and kicked Curtis to the ground. The Imperial Navy Troopers started to fight the B1s and B2s as they resumed battle. Then OOM-85 realized that Trench was going to destroy this Imperial-I class Star Destroyer. He told OM-9 and the other droids to get back to the ventilation shafts as the Imperial Officer was angry. He told the OOM Commander he will pay for this and the OOM Commander Droid said bye and jumped in the vent with the other droids. The droid crew went to the hangar and saw the HMPs waiting for them as 6 TIE Hunters came inside the hangar since the Galactic Empire was retreating. The TIE Pilots got out of their Hunters and started to head towards the Droid crew. OOM-85 stated they didn't have time fir this and told the HMPs to finish off the Pilots. The HMPs killed the TIE Pilots and OOM-85's Army grabbed on the Droid deployment racks as the Droid Gunships took off. They went inside the hangar of Trench's Dreadnaught and the Gunships dropped OOM-85 and his droid crew off. A Droid Marine asked OOM-85 what he was doing here and the OOM Commander responded with he was guarding the hangar. Relationships Category:New Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:OOM command battle droids Category:New Confederacy Members